An Epilogue
by HeathyHeather
Summary: After going to university, Gemma still finds herself bent up over Kartik. Also, she discovers a new part of her powers. Will she be able to use them to save kartik? I still don't even know. Based on the song I Still Love You by Alexz Johnson.
1. Chapter 1: A New Character

Chapter 1

A New Charater's POV

As I walk off the ship onto the wooden docks, my breath becomes labored.

"Rotten corset," I mumble to myself.

"Now, how could you say that about the fabulous style enhancer you are wearing so fashionably?" she gave a little chuckle to her mockery. I turn to see a woman with wild red hair barely maintained by a a pink rose clip. She was taller than me by at least a head. She had green eyes that burned into my flesh.

"Oh, I- I didnt realise anyone could hear me," I said in embarssment. She smiled. Her smile was so radiant, I had to smile back, even if my smile was weak. "So what's your story for boarding this ship?"

Her smile faded, she became quite serious. I feared I had said something wrong. I opened my mouth to apologize just as she spoke. "I have come to get a better education."

Surprised, I blurted out, " And not for your season? Not to find a better life with one of the most eligible men living in this country?"

When she answered, she had the eyes of a deer, just before they are shot by the bullet forced into its skin by a man with a lust for blood. "That does not concern me. I don't need a man to define me. I need love, but that has already died in my eyes." I could see the pain in her eyes. I felt the need to comfort her, but I did not know her, and felt an awkwardness. Her silence commanded me to talk.

"My name is Georgianna. I also came for an education, but only because my brother has forced me. I am not 'accomplished' enough to be the apple of any man's eye according to him," I say. "So what is your name?"

"It's Gemma. Your lucky, my father and grandmother are not so happy. But at least my brother understands..." she looks up to the sky. A small tear trickles down her face. I look away to save from embaressment. She doesn't wipe them away, she keeps walking with them falling as she goes. "Let's get to the college to get a room. Maybe we'll share one."


	2. Chapter 2: Gemma's Side

Chapter 2

Gemma's POV

There is a long line getting off the boat and onto the dock. Past getting on the dock is security, even though we have been checked at Ellis Island. The sun is bright and I am already in a better mood. It means Kartik is here with me.

"Rotten corset," a girl ahead of me mumbles. She is a whole head shorter than me, with fair skin that is so smooth it seems to be unreal. Not a freckle or blemish. Her hair is a light color but in the sun it shows several colors. It is neatly tucked into a bun with ringlets framing her face. She has angelic features enhanced by the rings. She reminds me of Fee and I wonder how Paris is, and how trousers are working for her.

"Now, how could you say that about the fabulous style enhancer you are wearing so fashionably?" I mock. It makes me chuckle. She takes a long hard look at me and it makes me wonder what she is thinking. Maybe I remind her of a friend she had.

"Oh, I- I didnt realise anyone could hear me," she said to me, which made me smile, trying to hold back my laughter. She smiled back, but it seems like she was trying to please me. She has the same personality as Ann. "So what's your story for boarding this ship?"

Memories of Spence rush in my head. I can feel the sun dimming and my smile fading. I paused before answering, I wasn't sure I wanted to answer. "I have come to get a better education." I said with a harsh voice. I never thought I could sound so cold.

With a look of surprise she blurted out, " And not for your season? Not to find a better life with one of the most eligible men living in this country?"

For some reason that hurt. I felt like I wasn't the same once again. I couldn't help but to think of Kartik, and the love we felt. I could never marry someone who wasn't him. The bond I had with him was irreplacable. Resentment filled with-in me. She will never feel this pain. She will most likely go on to marry a man she doesn't love who is 10 years her senior, and when he dies she won't even care. "That does not concern me. I don't need a man to define me. I need love, but that has already died in my eyes." After that, there was a silence of awkwardness. The strain I had with so many others. I could say no more. Either we would part ways and never see each other again, or she could say something to help and see where this leads us.

I was just giving up hope of normalcy in this world when she said, "My name is Georgianna. I also came for an education, but only because my brother has forced me. I am not 'accomplished' enough to be the apple of any man's eye according to him," I looked at her with excitement. She also wanted to know if friendship will come from this aquaintance. "So what is your name?"

"It's Gemma. Your lucky, my father and grandmother are not so happy. But at least my brother understands..." the skys were beaming, I remember the night where Kartik and I kissed by the river and when I told Tom of my powers, that was one of the last days Kartik and I had together. My eyes whelmed with tears but a smile started on my face. '_You cant hold back the light, Gemma. I'm there. Trust me.' _Once again I let the tears land where they may. She looks away and I wonder, is she embaressed for me or herself?

"Let's get to the college to get a room. Maybe we'll share one." We step into a nice carriage, and off we were to go to the college. A new start and a new friend.


	3. Chapter 3:The Campus

Chapter 3

The Campus

Everything was going fine. Georgianna and I got a room together and unpacked our belongings. We went to the campus Performing Arts Center for our oreintation and went to eat in the campus cafeteria. Most of the time we got scowls from men who didn't approve of ladies going to college. Yet, we found other girls who were going too. One was named Ava, the other Victoria. they seemed to be nice, and we kept company of each other for sometime. Yet, I felt a distance from them. They spoke of balls and parties of they're old lives, and happy they could make the transition to a more mature state of mind. I came here to escape the old life, too, but for different reasons. I was escaping nightmares, while they were escaping controlling fathers. I was escaping the screams in the dead silence while they were escaping being obtained.

I wish I could go back. I wish I could warn myself of what was to come. If only I knew before it happened. Yet everytime I think that, I hear Kartik's voice in my head, "_There is never any turning back, Gemma. You have to go foward._" I have to go foward.

Suddenly I realise they are all staring at me. "What, is there something on my face?" I ask in curiousity.

"No," Victoria says, " you just all of a sudden said 'I have to go foward'. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I didn't even realise it."

"Well maybe we should be getting back to our _**dorms**_."

When she put the emphasis on dorms it hit me, I'm at a college in New York America. I should be happier. Then I remember why I'm not. The face of my lost lover flashes in my mind and tears roll down my burning cheecks. I wish he weren't stuck in some stupid tree. I wish he were here beside me. I wish we were in India, getting married the way we always wanted to. I wish I were on that sandy shore I see him on everytime I fall asleep.

We arrive back at the dorm. Georgianna doesn't speak about anything, even the reason I'm crying, and secretly, I'm happy for that. We each slip into our creaky beds and eventually sleep.

In my half sleeping state, I felt my self freezing under the covers the campus provided. Suddenly, I was warm along one side of me, and I heard a faint whisper. Kartik. He was somehow contacting me. I couldn't make out the whispers. I knew it was him warming me and I was able to sleep with ease.

I woke to find Georgianna standing over me. "Are you ready?" she asked with the first real grin i have ever seen on her face.

"Ready for what?"

"Class of course!"

" Oh right, I almost forgot I was at a school."

"How could you, we have only been going to this school for 3 months."

"Wait, whats the date?"

"October 28th."

"Oh, good. So why are we excited again?"

"Hmm, maybe because the most eligible boy in school is always there early, so I hope if I get there early, I'll catch his attention, and he'll want to court me, and marry me and I'll be out of this place. Not that I don't like this place, but I do not belong here. I belong at balls and parties. I mean, I love the time I spend with you, it's just I need to marry this man now."

"That was too much to handle in one sitting."

"Sorry."

"You go ahead without me. I'll get ready and meet you there."

"Okay, bye."

She rushed out the door and I was left alone. I put on my corset and dress, and went to my vanity. I started my usual stare and critic, when I felt there was a presence in the room.

"Is there someone in here with me?"

The same husky voice I remember answered, "Gemma, how many times do I have to tell you that you are beautiful?"

Was I really hearing him. It seemed as if he were here with me. I give in to my sad dellusion.

"Only once more." I look and Kartik steps from behind the dressing screen. My heart fills with glee. I get up to hug him when he suddenly disappears, but I feel a warm feeling around me and I am comforted.


	4. Chapter 4:What day is it?

Chapter 4

What day is it?

"What day is it?" I ask Victoria extremely eagerly. We are walking to the cafeteria together. She gives me a side glance, and acts like she is annoyed, since I've been asking all week, but we both know she likes it when people ask her questions, even if the question is "what day is it?".

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

She sighed then smiled a little bit, "It's November 9th, and you remember that!"

"I'll make sure I do!" I run ahead, leaving Victoria to her own self-satisfaction.

When I get to the building I see Ava and Georgianna and Harold. Harold was Georgianna's latest suitor. In this way she was like Pippa, all the men wanted her. In no time she would be out of this place.

"Good afternoon. Having a splendid day?" I sat down by Ava.

"Only the best of days," said Georgianna trying to impress Harold, but he didn't care for our "mindless chatter" as he put it. Right as this thought races through my head he picks himself up.

"Good day ladies," he says with a small bow.

"How could you let yourself be courted by him? There is something sad about it. I can't really place it though." I say with my whole heart in it, I can't understand the reason for her doing what she does. The only time I tried was with Simon and that didn't work out, he wanted me and for a long time I wanted him, but I couldn't find it in me to marry him.

"When you fall in love you'll understand." She didn't know it, but that hurt me more than I could explain. I had to escape the situation.

"Excuse me I have you go, good day." I barely spit the words out, and I was off. Mrs.Nightwing was right when I was a student at Spence. I am no lady, and I needed some grace, charm and beauty, but most of all I needed strength. Tears flooded my eyes and I felt the need to yell. I power walked with all the composer I could muster up.

When I finally arrived at my dorm I cried and yelled until there was nothing left of me. I found myself sleeping by the end of my breakdown.


	5. Chapter 5: HappyBirthday Kartik

Chapter 5

Happy Birthday Kartik

I woke in the middle of the night. I crossed the room to Georgianna. She was sleeping like an angel, and I felt bad to wake her up, but I had to reveal my secret to her. I needed to get it off my chest. I shook her awake gently.

"Wake up Georgianna."

"Ugh, why?"

"I really need to show you something."

"Can't you do this in the morning?"

"No, I need to do this now."

"Okay,Okay. Let me get dressed."

"There is no time for that."

We sat opposite each in our room, holding hands. I tried my hardest to open the door. finally it appears and I open it. It is how I left it. Beautiful.

When she steps into the garden she looks around in disbelief. I take her hand and lead her into the Winterlands, until we get to the Tree of All Souls. She gasps at the size of it. the wind blows. _Gemma - Gemma - Gemma._ I turned and saw Wendy looking at me with a giant smile.

"Hi Wendy. How are you?"

"I'm just fine. The gorgon has helped me around and we have been fixing things around

here."

"I'm glad. Where is Gorgon?"

" By the Caves of Sighs."

"Good."

I left Wendy and sat by the tree. Georgianna came and sat by me, but I didn't notice because I could feel Kartik, and that's all that matters.

"What is this place?"

"It's the realms."

We sat there and never talked and just enjoyed the serenity all around. But I also remember my love, and he and I conversed in my head.

When we woke up the next morning, just the same as the other girls, our relationship changed and we were closer. I could sleep now and dream of Kartik all I wanted. Wait, Kartik! Today was his birthday, November 10th. I can't go out to class at all today, I'll be to consumed in my thoughts of Kartik. I wish I were with him now. I wish I could go back to save him.

All of a sudden I felt really weird. Everytime I thought of Kartik, it was like I was filled with power. I wish I could use that power to go back and save him.

Then I was suddenly there to the day before, when we were going to Wilhelmina Wyatt's house. The past me, Kartik and Fowlson were walking in. I ran after them. The smell of urine and other wastes held me up a minute, but I got used to it. I ran up the stairs, and saw them, I was about to touch the picture and have a vision. The vision that lasted one whole day. I couldn't let this happen again.

"Wait!" I yelled. That caught there attention. They looked at me with confused expressions. I saw him there, my Kartik. I stood there and stared at him for a while.

"And 'oo might you be?" asked Fowlson.

"I have come from the future, I'm you Gemma."

"Well, why have you came back? Why are you here?" the past me asked accusingly.

"To keep you from making the biggest mistake of your life. You can't touch that wall or Kartik will die, and believe me when I say, you will not get over it."

"I know I wouldn't, but how can you be sure your not just a creature or something to make me think you are me?"

"Well in my time it is Kartik's birthday, which he just told you, November 10th and in this time you were about to touch that wall, which will cause you to slip into a vision for one whole day. I already have seen it, so I can tell you."

"Alright then, tell us."

"You will see yourself in the Winterlands on the nights of the fire at Spence.A creature in a black robe like a Queen's holds Eugina's arm, tight. on her knees, she tells our mother to close the realms as she throws her her amulet. Mother drags Sarah out the door as Eugina chants the spell to close it forever. The tracker says something I can't quite remember and hits her across the face and she falls. Her blood splatters across the ice, which reminds you of petals of a dying poppy and you can see the fear in her eyes. The tracker shouts 'Kill her!' and they begin to argue about magic. They knew she had the same amount of magic in her that the Temple had in it. In the end, they took her to the Tree of All Souls and sacraficed her. You see Eugina trapped in the tree, and soon the evil takes over her. somehow they made Wilhelmina Wyatt write about rebuilding the east wing and gaining power once more. Wilhelmina is so happy to here this message from Eugina. She shows it to Miss.McCleethy and the plan is started. Yet, Wilhemina finds ouut that Eugina was evil now and tried to tell them, but they wouldn't believe her, so as a final attempt to reach them, she wrote the book you have been reading about The Order and other magic and secret societies. She sees trackers and other creatures everywhere and on a cold night she goes out, and when a carriage comes thundering down she goes mad and runs which lead her to slip, hit her head on a pier and fall into the river. And when you wake, you'll realise the ' Beware the bitrh of May' Amar was talking about was Eugina's birthday, tomorrow, May 6th. We need to get to spence, now."

"Oh my word, she is bloody right. I never thought, Oh, I'm so stupid."

"Oh and make sure you don't go any where near the tree, you either Kartik. I'd rather anyone else risk themself, than to have you die on me again. I couldn't stand it."

"Okay," he says with an awkward look on his face. I could tell there was some distrust in his eyes, and I couldn't bare him looking at me that way. I adverted my eyes.

" I want you to know Kartik, I never moved on, and everyday, I thought about you, and sometimes... Well I thought I would see you, or hear you, feel you, but you were never there. I don't want to go back to that, it was as if I had died and not you. Don't make me cry ever again."

"I'll try my hardest. Just make sure you, or your past self doesn't get hurt or anything, because that would cause _me _pain," he says as his eyes soften, and a small smile I have missed so much works its way onto his face. I am happy to be back.

" Oh and I think it best if we keep Felicity out of this. Or we could tell her about me and tell there is no saving Pippa, we have to forget about her or she will die, too. Just keep Miss.McCleethy alive. She is the one who should kill the tree." I say to the past me.

"Why wouldn't Sahirah be alive?" Fowlson asked me. I had no heart to tell him, but maybe if I did he would be more willing to help me.

"In my world she was killed by Pippa to save me and Felicity. You can prevent that from happening. Just tell Felicity there is no point," I say to make him want to help.

"I guess we should be on our way," Kartik says.

"Right then, let's go," the past me says, and we all follow.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Future For All?

Chapter 6

A New Future For All?

Fowlson drove the carriage at such a speed, it was hard to sit in one place. It was even harder not to knock into each other. The awkwardness grew with every bump. The past me definately didn't want to share Kartik, and I just wanted to kiss him, and he, he was stuck in the middle, not sure what to do. He wanted us both because he felt the same about the both of us, as we were the same person.

I looked out the window and Spence was there. I basked in the majestic glow coming from around it. It was mid day, and I couldn't be happier to be at Spence.

"Where is Mrs.Nightwing? Oh I miss her so much. Where is Fee, and Ann? We need them all, we need to fix this all before tomorrow, because if we don't these girls will be tramatised and this school will be nearly destroyed. We can't let this happen again. Fowlson, you get Sahirah. Gemma...you get Fee and Ann. Kartik I need you to watch the place, tell me if something weird happens. I'll get Mrs. Nightwing. Let's go," I tell the group as we march to the door of the giant school.

We each part ways, but just as Kartik starts walking away, I grab him by the arm, the way he did so many times before. I kissed him and put my whole self into it. "I've wanted to do that for so long," I say as our lips part. I smile up to him and he gives me one of his own. I have missed moments like this for so long. I feel at home. "Well, get back to your duty's," I tease.

"I'm glad your the same in the future," He says with a grin. I gave him one last smile as I walked away.

I passed through the huge corridor. I felt like I was in some old memory, and then I remembered, I was. I headed up the stairs and went into her office. She looked up in surprise.

"Miss. Doyle, what are you doing here?", Mrs.Nightwing asked with a face of shock. I had forgotten I was supposed to be with my father in London. I made a swift move towards her desk, something I learned from Kartik.

"I am here in a state of emergency. I need your help more now then ever. I am in grave danger. So is this school if you don't help me."

"What? Why?"

"There is no time to explain now. You just need to know that it has something to do with the realms and the creatures that inhabit it. Also, the safety of your school and students."

"Oh my. I never thought it would come to this. How could this happen?"

" Let us just say, a door has been opened on both sides of the wall, and Eugina is the cause of it. You need to keep the girls in the church for the night."

"Oh my, tomorrow is her birthday. That must be the reason they are coming now." She got up and we walked out. I knew she not aware of the danger we were in. In my world she would have been **very **aware. I had to find the others, but I need to get someone else first. It was just a matter of time before the creatures came. We needed to protect the place. I left Mrs.Nightwing to find Mother Elana. I needed to do everything in my power to keep the past from repeating itself.

I walked into the gypsy camp with all eyes on me. I marched to the tent of Mother Elana, the people pulled me away, but I just brushed them off. I needed to see her, she was the only one who could help me now. I would need her to keep the place safe. She would be our advisor.

"Mother Elana I need you now."

"Is this Carolina?" she asked so innocently, it almost made me cry.

"No, but I can help you find her, you just need to come with me." My stomache churned as I betrayed the trust she had bestowed on me so kindly, but none the less she took it and followed me. They gypsys yelled at me as I took her away. They wanted to know what I wanted with her, but I couldn't answer them. I was set on my mission.

When we emerged from the woods and had Spence in view, we saw Mrs.Nightwing and the girls heading towards the school. I took Mother Elana to them.

"Mother Elana will help you. She knows hope to keep you safe, she just needs some help from Brigid," I tell Mrs.NIghtwing. She nods and goes on, and I push past the group. I see them all assembled by the door, I run towards them, but am a little held back by the "style enhancer I am wearing so fashionably". I remember the day I met Georgianna. I had thought it was so funny, I know I'll miss her, and it made me second guess what I was doing, but I would do anything to get him back. This thought made me push past the pain. I had to reach them as a strong leader. I am glad I went to Spence. As I looked at them, I realised that Ann and Fee were looking at me funny. I forgot they weren't used to two of me. I gave them a friendly smile, hoping this would ease them, but it didn't. They just gave my awkward smiles and a small hip leveled, two fingered waves. This made me laugh.

"Hello, long time no see," I tell them as I hug them both.

"What do you mean long time no see?" the trio I was once part of asked me in unison.

"Well, in the future, I am in America going to a university, Fee is in Paris trying out trousers, and Ann is traveling on broadway, which I saw once and was fantastic," I smile at them, and they look at each other with excited eyes. They now know all their dreams have come true, except the past me. Her eyes reflect disappointment, I share the same feelings as her to how my life, our life turned out. We looked to the ground in our fears of looking at each other.

"Are we going to move or just stand here?" Kartik asks in irritation and mercy.

" Right, first I need to know that everyone here understands why we can't do somethings and have to do others. Are we all comprehensive?" I ask to make sure no one is going to do anything we did in the past.

" Yes," they all say. I look to Fee to reassure myself, she looks at me and nods as a small tear makes its way past her lashes. I know I'll have to speak to her later, she was always so stubborn. I had a feeling that I had a lot to get her to aknowledge about the love of her life, no matter how hard.

"Let's go."

We walked through the door that I had dreamt of all these monthes. It seemed so unreal. I had an impulse to grab Kartik's hand, but the awkwardness is still there. We walk on until we get to the end of the dark tunnel. I walk through the door there and enter the realms. I look around. The war was beginning. I had to prepare them.

"Fee, you are my strongest warrior, I need you do defend Sahirah, or Miss. McCleethy while she is choping down the tree with this dager," I handed her the dagger I had kept with me since the faithful I was trying to erase. "Circe had this, which means now there are two daggers so if you can get the other one it would be so good. Fowlson, I need you to distract the trackers. Ann, help Fee or Miss.McCleethy, which ever needs the help, when we get there. I'll get Gorgon. Kartik, Gemma, you need to keep safe some where, but Kartik you could be really useful and get Philon and Gemma you can get the Untouchables. We will all meet at the river. Let's go."

We went our ways. The Gemma from before is with Kartik, for they have to go the same way, and they look so happy. Suddenly I could feel her feelings in me. I took this as a sign I was going to succeed. We must have been starting to merge, or it could mean it doesn't matter, its my fate to be eternally unhappy. I continue on until I find Gorgon. When I do she looks at me with fear in her eyes.

"Most High, the trackers, they are burning the poppy fields and the Untouchables are in grave danger," she says in her hissy voice I have missed, but there is no time for sentiments.

"Oh no Gemma is in danger!" I yell,"We need to find her, Gorgon."

"Most High, are you feeling alright." This reminds me of Victoria, and that one day. I said I have to go foward. Maybe that means I should go foward now. This motivated me

"Right you don't know. I'll explain on our way there. Go as fast as you can!"

As we were approaching the poppy fields I saw Kartik and Gemma walking towards us.

"Gemma, you can't get the Untouchables, the trackers are over there. They will take you. I will go."

"Won't they try to take you, too?" Kartik questions smartly. "No, I will go."

"Okay," I say with a tear in my eye. "Wait! Here they will think you are one of them, but we will know it is you, now go." I give him some magic to make him look like a tracker, and I watch him go. I looked to Gemma, "Now we find Philon."

We entered the forest and got some cool stares, some confused ones. I marched up to one of the centars and asked to see Philon. They reluctantly took us to him.

"Philon there is much chaos in the realms. We need to team up and fight against the Winterland creatures or the realms will be destroyed," I explain to the creature. He doesn't budge one muscle. He almost looks dead. "I promise the magic will be restored to the land afterwards and this will all be over, and everyone will be united and powerful. And though now you hate the Untouchables, you will find they are the same as you. Please."

He looked at me and I could see that it was good news he would give me. "I have heard you out, I did have some disagreements with certain coments," I know he is talking about the Untouchables,"and I have decided to help. I will gather my people and meet you at the river." I nod in agreement and we are on our way.

On our way to the river we talked about things, but since we shared the same thoughts it was hard to carry out the conversations we started. We also ran into Kartik, and trailing behind him the Untouchables. I gave him a glance and smiled at him, he returned the smile. Gemma was not happy about it, so she marched over and grabed his hand. I looked the other way, I wasn't going to compete for his attention.

As we approached I noticed Fee gone, and the others distressed.I start to panic, I can't have this happen again. "How long has it been since she left?" I know the annoyance is in my voice and face, I am not good at hiding my emotions.

They shift nervously from side to side, finally Sahirah steps up, annoyed that the others didn't. "She has been gone for sometime."

I want to yell. How did I know she would do this? "If the Forest people come, go ahead in to the Winterlands. We will meet up with you."

"Who is 'We'?" Gemma asks me.

"You, me and Kartik. I need to protect you guys. The only problem will be getting back Fee without her noticing us, because if she does, we are all going to be killed." Ann gives a horrified look, I look to Gemma, she looks as if she knew the whole time. "We will need disguises. Or I could pretend I was one of the girls that follow her around, and pretend to bring you two to her, you guys will be in the bushes, I will make it look like you guys are in my hands. Come one, we have to go get her." Or save her.

We march up to the decaying castle. I signal for them to stay behind. I make some lame disguise and walk through the corridor with a fake Gemma and Kartik wriggling in my hands, yelling to be let go. I look to Pippa with a fake smile, I see the hunger in her eyes as they flash from purple to a milky blue white.

"Perfect," she says as she walks towards us, Fee looks nervously at the hallograms I have created with the magic. "Thank you, oh I seemed to have forgotten your name, what is it?" Pippa asks with her smile that warms my insides.

I have to think of a name she would believe and not recognise. Ava, my old friend, she may have been quiet, but all I need to know is her name, and how she has now helped me. "The name is Ava," I say with the softest of voices. She gleems at me, and I look down.

"Good my child, You shall be rewarded with a berry." She puts one by my closed mouth.

Thinking fast, I make up an excuse not to eat it. "But, Miss. Pippa," I use the name I hear them call her all the time, " I wouldn't want to eat it if you wanted it. They are your berries, I will not take from you, you eat it." She buys my story and eats it. I want to let out a sigh of relief but I hold back.

"Take them to the altar."

I remember what she does at the altar and a cold shiver runs down my spine. "Yes Miss.Pippa." I answer most obiediently. I drag "them" to the altar, kicking and screaming.

Fee shifts nervously, "What do you do at the altar?"

Pippa turns with a deranged smile, "They always wanted to be together forever. Well, they will be killed together, so I see it as letting them be together forever." I kick up the power of the hallograms so that they react to this, but she ignores them because Fee has come to her senses.

"Pippa, what are you doing?" Fee yells

"Letting us be together forever," she replies. "She tried to seperate us, I can't let that happen."

"Pip, I love you, but I can't be with you if you kill them, I won't let you."

"Then you don't love me. Fee I can't go on without you, so once again, choose."

"I choose them."

"You always choose her. I won't allow this, if I can't be with you, no one can. I will kill us all!" she starts doing same thing that happened last time, and I run to get Fee as she is yelling at Pip to stop and let us go. She is sobbing, and I regret doing this, but it had to be done. She fights against me, but I grab her and run out. As I am running out the castle collaspes on Pippa and all of her followers. Fee hits me repeatedly.

"No, let me go!" I change back to me and she looks into my eyes and crys and hits me until she is so run out of energy and she just embraces me as she sobs. I signal Gemma and Kartik to come out. We all leave this place and leave the devistation,literally and emotionally.

When we get back to the river, I see Gorgon with everyone on her about to leave. I call for her to wait, and she does. We all board and I walk to the front by her head, and so does Gemma she glances at me and lets me go instead. I walk up to her and sit where I usually do. The snakes on her face slither and squirm, giving me a glimpse of their black tongues once in a while.

"Gorgon, do you remember how to get to the tree?"

"Yesss, Most High," she hisses.

"Good, because that is where we are heading."

"Yesss, Most High."

I nod to Gemma. She walks to Gorgon, and takes my place. I know what she is saying to her, everything, even before her. It is now part of my memories. I know what she will say before she even knows. Is this a sign that I will be sucessful? Could it mean I will walk out of this and have my Kartik? Or am I just changing my past, but not my future? These thoughts and others like it race through my head, and I am aware that I have a quizical look upon my face.

"What are you thinking of?" Kartik asks me. These words interupt my thoughts and I smile. I look into his big brown eyes and my insides warm.

"I am _**thinking**_of you."

"_**That **_is worrisome."

"Why? Can't I think of my love?"

"Not with that look on your face."

I realise he was also aware of my quizical features. I look down to cover my emotions. He sneaks his finger under my chin, and lifts my head. He looks into my eyes and I turn away. He turns it towards him one more time and kisses me full on the lips. I back away and see Gemma looking. I feel guilty inside, but his lips are so warm, unlike the last time we kissed in the realms. They turned so icy cold. I nearly died myself.

"Excuse me," I say and Kartik looks confused. I point Gemma out and he nods. I walk over and sit next to her.

"I'm not sure I'll find words to cover the hurt I see in your eyes, but I gotta try. Can you search down inside, let go of your pride, if I forget trying to win, and just let you in? You have to understand it is as hard for Kartik as it is for you and I. He loves us, after all we are the same person. He can't choose one of us and not the other, and at some point we will be the same person. I am willing to share him, and I think it is only fair that you understand as well. It's a difficult situation. Just need to move on. Pretend you are looking in the mirror of you and Kartik."

She looks at me and turns. As she walks away I hear her mumble, "Okay."

As the boat moves on, I rest myself at the ledge of one side. Fee walks up to me.

"I just wanted to thank you," she says as a tear slips down her face. I look at her with surprise. I am stunned she got past her stubborn attitude and found a way to understand why I did what I did. I take her in my arms and embrace her. A day of emotions we both needed to get out.

Just as we are about to end the emotional moment, the sudden stop of the boat ends it for us. I run to Gorgon.

"Are we there?"

"Yesss, Most High."

"Then everyone must get off the boat so I can take the curse off the boat."

"No, Most High. You must not, I deserve to be punished."

"No, you deserve to be redeemed. Plus, I need you to fight. I really need you. In my past you were one of my best soldiers. Please."

"What ever you want Most High."

Happily, I got everyone off the boat and freed Gorgon of her curse. She landed on the rock so graceful. We went on to the shelter behind the rock.

"Here is the plan. Everyone but Fowlson, Miss. McCleethy, Gemma and Kartik, are going to guard the tree. make sure you completely surround the tree. Fowlson, I will create an disguise that will make you look like me, that way they will chase you. Miss. McCleethy, you need to stab the tree with the dagger and we will have someone help you, you guys should figure it out. I need to hid Gemma and Kartik here, that way we are sure they are safe, because if the tree gets either of them, we will have a problem. Now, I will stay with them to make sure nothing happens. Okay, lets go!"

I went up to Fowlson, and created his diguise and he is off. They take the bait. As the rest all left for battle they gave me there last looks. Some hope, others loyalty. I look ahead in the distance and see my one enemy, The Tree of All Souls.


	7. Chapter 7:What Ever Happens

Chapter 7

What Ever Happens

As the three of us sit under the rock for shelter, we talk of nothing and everything. We often peek over the boulder. Most of the time it was just Fowlson trying and failing to catch the attention of the trackers as they were slaughtering the other creatures of the Winterlands. Finally he finds it in him to speak to the trackers instead of just waving his arms around.

"Might I ask," Fowlson yells over the crowd, yet everyone hears my voice, thus catching the attention of all the ghouls there,"when is this 'Birth of May'?"

"Sooner than you know Preistess," Amar booms and follows with laughter.

"So, tomorrow?" Fowlson completes with a grin.

Amar gazes long and hard at Fowlson shouts, "Get her!" The crowd turns and runs for him, and he runs away and into the distance. His mission is complete.

Slowly, we see the army I have created sneakout out from behind the boulders. I hide again when I hear Felicity yell, "Charge!" I look over and Kartik has hidden himself as well, but Gemma stands there watching. I pop up again to see what was going on. They gather in a circle around the tree with Ann and Miss. McCleethy are in the middle marching to tree. I glance at Gemma and I see the fear in her eyes. The war is starting again, I can sense it. Suddenly over all the land a loud voice booms and a sonic wave pushes them all down and I hide before it can hit me.

"You fools, they are diverting you! Leave her and save me!" Eugina yells this to the trackers as they continue to chase Fowlson around. Amar turns as he hears her speak. The sonic boom of her voice even reached them, half of his army has fallen to the ground. I nervously shift my body from side to side. Gemma notices this and flashes me a look of fear and disappointment. She glances nervously from me to the battle and back to me. The plan has failed and she knows it. Kartik trys to avoid everything going on and sits beneath the boulder playing with his thumbs. He doesn't want to know what Amar is doing and when I look at Amar, I understand why. He is ripping them apart mindlessly. I almost follow in Kartik's footsteps when I see Gemma climb up the boulder and run out to the field. Following this Kartik jumps into action. I run in front of him.

"If we walk away now there's no turning around gotta say what I mean while you're here with me. I didn't travel this far to watch it all fall apart, so give me your hand, and take a chance. I know rocks turn to sand, and hearts can change hands, and you're not to blame when the sky fills with rain, but if we stay or walk away there's one thing that's true, I still love you. Riding with me as close as before whatever happens, I won't ask for more." I take a moment as he searches my face and I cry hard, because I dont want to have him leave me and never come back ever again, but some one has to ge her out of this. "I won't try again, because I'll know its fate. I know I may regret not trying until you were back with me, it's just... I want you to know, no matter what happens I will still love you until the day I die." He looks at me and I turn away from him and walk away. He grabs me by the shoulder and turns me towards him again, he kisses me, and for some reason I sense it is a good bye kiss, a "I'm never going to see you again" kiss, and my eyes fill with tears, and I let them fall where they may like I know he wants me to.

I turn and let him go. I hear him reach the top of th eboulder and run into the crowd. I kneel on the ground and cry until the world falls away.


	8. Chapter 8: The Tree of Fate

Chapter 8

The Tree of Fate

As I pity myself like I am a little child again, the screams of the outside world reach my ears. My eyes snap open from my tight squeeze. I jump up and climb the boulder. As I reach the top I see the battle, everyone running around killing each other and defending themselves. I see Gemma marching across the field past all the others and Kartik running after her. I want to cry, but I hold it back, because I need to be strong, I need to make it right.

I move slow, and in pain, my side is killing me. I grab my side as I walk to the tree. _Why does this hurt so much_, I think to myself. I look at my side and there is blood spilling from my side in the exact spot that I was stabbed so many months ago. I drop to the ground. How can I be bleeding, why is this happening. I search through my memories to see if there is an explaination. I can't find one. Felicity must have seen me cowering in pain, because she is there beside me asking me what is wrong. I try to answer, but the pain in my side keeps me from answering, so I just pointed to my side. A look of concern crosses her face. she says something but I can barely hear her.

"Nothing... What...is it a... be your monthly...," then I pass out. When I come too, I am alone on the field. I sit up and look ahead of me. I see the crones and I wonder how I am here again. They look at me and are mouthing something I can't hear. I turn and run from them until my run unforcefully slows to a slow jog and I collapse.

Once again I wake to see no one. I try to pull myself up and then fall in my plummeted sucess. I try again and I am able to sit up half way. I look ahead of me again and this time there is a battle and I worried Fee watching me as she fights off a tracker. As she defeats this monster she runs to me.

"Are you okay? Can you talk? Is it your monthly curse?"

"No, it is my side...don't you see the blood. It hurts so bad."

"No, Gemma there is nothing there. You need to go back to where Gemma and Kartik are."

"Don't you see them right there?" I point to the tree where I see them quarrelling and can hear the faint whispers the tree is making.

Fee looks at me with alarmed eyes, and I fear I am in the middle of another delusion. Suddenly she runs from me. I look to where she is going and I realise that she is running there because Gemma is in grave danger. I muster all the strength in me and get up and try to at least jog to them. Kartik is also trying to do something, I just can't tell what. My eyes struggle to keep my vision clear. I just hope that he is not selling his soul to the tree again. I am getting closer and I realise what is happening.

Now I see Miss.McCleethy running for Gemma. I stumble in my confusion. Behind her is Fowlson, followed by a tracker on a horse, but he is not aware that this inhuman monster is flipping his sword around as he approaches him. I try to yell to fowlson, but only a squeek comes out. Just then The tracker slices through his thick neck in one swift move. He was almost like a ninja in his graceful leap from the horse as he runs to Miss.McCleethy who is crying and running for her beloved Fowlson. The tracker is about to kill Sahirah as Ann comes behind him and stabs into his heart with a face that shows no emotion, like she is just doing her duties. The trackers empty corpse lands on the ground beside Fowlson and Ann falls to her knees. Then I realise the tree has stuck a sharp, broken branch through her body. Miss.McCleethy grabs Ann and Fee makes Kartik and Gemma move away, now that Eugina was distracted. Miss.McCleethy takes Anns body into her arms and I can see what she is doing. She is doing the very thing that Kartik did for me so long ago. I fall and collapse and only have dreams of Miss.McCleethy.


	9. Chapter 9: A Happy Ending

Chapter 9

A Happy Ending

When I awaken Fee is pushing me and Kartik away from the tree. Our souls must be connected now. I turn and look back and see Sahirah glowing and yell to everyone. "Move away!"

Just then, Sahirah's back arches and all of her muscles tighten. I look away for the rest and run for shelter. The earth beneath us shakes and I hear her cry and say to Ann, "Thank you. thank you Ann." then it goes silent. I come out from behind the shelter of a rock. All I see is Ann kneeling at the tree, then she falls down and crys. She knows that she did something and that someone loves her and that is enough for her. The shake of the earth made everyone fall and they are just getting up.

"We still have a chance to have the power. We must sacrifice the girl!" Amar says.

"No. Can you not see that killing me and having the power will do nothing for you? Just let me restore the magic to where it should be and I swear to you that your will be happier this way. The land will hold the magic and everyone will have a piece of the magic. There will be peace. I swear to you. What ever you wish to do, you will be able to do. Amar, you will finally be able to pass over." Amar's eyes switch between colors and I see he wants that more than anything. He holds up his hand and the creatures back away. I take my hands to th earth and restore the magic, and the snow melts away and little heads of grass stick out. The creatures are freed.

Kartik takes me by the hand, I look up and gaze into his gorgeous brown eyes. I kiss him and he kisses back. We sit on the new grass and admire the sunset behind the tree. The colors of this sunset remind me of a parot.

"Kartik, when we get back, I think we should get a parot."

My random remark has him confused and then I use the magic to make a parot form the sky. I smile and he looks at it in disgust. I chuckle at this and look at the parot.

"I shall name you Georgianna."

"Why such a name?" Kartik questions

"I don't quite know, but it sounds familar to me," In bliss I take Georgianna and Kartik back with me with the others following.

My debut is today and I am all nerves. As the carriage pulls up I try to exit with th emost grace. Father and I line up with the other girls. We wait and each name that is called in making me even more nervous. I am just lucky my name is Doyle and not Worthington.

Finally I hear the caller announce my name. I walk up the steps and to the Queen, I curtsey and Make my way back down. As I am reaching the end of the stairs I see Kartik in the crowd smiling at me. I take fathers arm and we are off.

While we are in the carriage to the ball of all the young ladies who made their debuts I try to talk to father, but i feel it way to crowded to do this now. I wait until we get to the ball.

"Father I really must speak to you before we go into the hall." He nods and follows me to the little wilderness in the back.

"Yes my darling?"

"Father, I already have a suitor and I wanted you to know that no matter if you like him or not, I will give him a great chance."

Father looks at me with surprise and says, " Who is he?"

"I believe you know him, he is at the front door waiting for me, you can meet him there. Shall we go?" I extend my arm and he takes it. We walk to the front where Kartik is standing in a suit that takes my breathe away, and his hair is slicked back. I take Father to him and I see the surprise in Father's eyes.

"You look lovely Gem... Miss.Doyle." He looks nervous for a moment but then slips back into his cool demeanor. I smile at him.

"Mr.Kartik? Weren't you my driver." Kartik shifts uncomfortably and shakes his head affirmatively. Father looks at me, "So where is this suitor you mentioned?"

"Father, that is incredabely rude of you. He is right infront of you."

"Mr.Kartik?" He questions me almost like it is a joke.

"Yes, of course."

"The driver?"

"Oh Father, no he isn't really a driver. He is the love of my life though."

"You can just call me Kartik," Kartik slips in the middle of our conversation. He is obviously very uncomfartable.

"Father, Why dont you to take a stroll into the wilderness around the corner, it is quite amazing." Kartik and Father disappear around the corner and I wak into the hall on my own.

I don't know what Kartik said to him, but Father doesn't look like he is unhappy. Father comes to me. "Gemma, M.. Kartik would like to take your hand in marriage, is that alright with you my darling?" Father shoots me a worried look, but I look confidently back at him.

"Then I will take his offer. My only wish is that we can be married in India." Father nods and I am happy. Kartik comes up to us, "May I have this dance Miss. Doyle?

"Why of course, dear Mr. ..., What is your last name?"

"It is Mishva."

"Ah, Mr.Mishva", happily I walk on the ballroom floor.

We are stared at, but I don't care, because nothing could be better than being in the arms of Kartik, dancing the night away.


End file.
